


Light Of My Life

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [9]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Candles, Cuddling, Cute boys in love, Fictober 2017, Fluff, Humor, Isak and Even love each other, Love, M/M, Sweet, Teasing, romantic, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: “Ev, I think the power’s out.”





	Light Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9: Candles
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not even sure what this one is.

It happens when Isak is in the middle of a particularly tough essay for his English class.

The radio cuts out and his lamp shuts off. His first thought is that they missed the electricity bill, but that isn’t right. They paid it on the same day they visited his mamma, and he’s been keeping track. “Even,” he calls out. His boyfriend was cooking when he started. “Ev, I think the power’s out.”

Even walks in, a tea towel thrown over his shoulder. “Yeah, just in time, though, I was about to turn the sauce off when it went out.” He saunters forward, somehow turning their tiny apartment into his own runway. That’s what happens, Isak supposes, when you’re _that_ beautiful. Even presses a quick kiss into Isak’s hair, and Isak ducks his head, turning to smile up at his boyfriend.

“Do we have candles? I still have to finish this, and my laptop is nearly dead.” He lets Even nuzzle into the side of his face, pouting when he doesn’t get a kiss.

“I think we might have some in the kitchen, but if we don’t I’ll ask Anja next door. She loves me.” Even grins until Isak pushes him away.

“That’s not fair. She’d like me too if I didn’t scream so much. And I’m blaming you and your inability to clean for that.” Even heads back into the kitchen, snorting. 

“I have a natural charm, old ladies love me.” He comes back showing off a package of candles and some matches. “Besides, I’m sure you would love me less if I didn’t make you _scream,_ baby.” Isak swipes at him, pout returning with full force. 

“That’s not what I meant, but fuck you for thinking I wouldn’t love you if you had less than amazing dick skill. I loved you before you got in me, remember that, asshole.” Even drops his stash, and wraps Isak in his arms. 

“I love you too, baby. You’re the sweetest.” Isak hums in appreciation, kissing a spot on Even’s neck.

.

The candles cast a comforting glow on the apartment, and even though he’s only putting his homework away, it feels magical. Even’s curled up in bed, reading something in one of his favorite hoodies. The sight fills Isak’s heart. 

“You look hot.” Even startles, smiling crinkly eyed when he finds Isak in the doorway. He pulls back the blanket, inviting Isak in.

“Let me warm you up then. With my hotness.” 

“I take it back. You’re a troll. Ugliest man in the world.” He climbs in, letting Even wrap around him. Even yelps when Isak presses his freezing toes into his thighs.

“I clearly recall being referred to as the ‘man of your life,’ this is your problem now. You wanted this, you got it, baby.” It’s hard to even pretend to be mad at Even, and Isak isn’t one to waste time when they could clearly be making out by the candlelight. 

It’s the right kind of casual romance that fits them. If Isak were to imagine a perfect proposal, it would be something like this. Faces only inches apart, limbs tangled. Isak goes a little cross eyed, taking in as much as he can. Even is truly a masterpiece. Every spot, every line working together to paint living, breathing art. Isak spends his time with Even in awe, finding it hard to believe someone so utterly perfect for him could exist. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“How you’re the ugliest person I’ve ever met. Truly. A scientific anomaly.” Isak can’t help himself, it’s so easy. It earns him a scoff and a light thump on his chest, but Isak grabs hold of Even’s hand. He closes his eyes, guiding it to his heart. “It’s yours, you know. This. Me. All yours.” Even’s breath hitches.

“Me too, baby. It’s a little broken, and it isn’t much, but I’ve never felt as whole as I have around you. I’m yours too.” Isak pushes up, Even’s hand still on his chest, pressing their lips together. He tangles his fingers in Even’s hair and kisses him gently, nuzzling his nose against Even’s.

When they pull apart, the sudden brightness in the room takes them by surprise. Isak nearly forgot that the power had gone out. They lie there together, not wanting to let go just yet.

(Not wanting to let go ever.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are grrrrrreat. (I really hope you got the reference.)


End file.
